User talk:Byll
Welcome to the Wiki ^o^ I think we should start doing this XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 17:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC)' Removing content Please don't blank pages. If you think that an article should be deleted, put at the top of the article, and tell why you think it should be deleted on the talk page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Tyler robert He's an admin now. Don't take him off the front page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Your signature The height of the little symbol in your signature needs to be 10 pixels or less, so it won't stretch the line. Also, it should come before the time. To do this, go . In the signature spot, put Byll and check the Raw signature box. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki sortables Yo, is it alright if I change some of the tables in articles like the Final Smash article into sortables and not have them rolled back? :/ Sortables allow the user to view the information in a table and arrange information alphabetically; or in our case arrange show Final Smashes by type, or starter availability in SSF2. '--Kosheh 19:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC)' ¿Realmente hablan Inglés? ¿Realmente hablan Inglés? O que haya alguien (o algo así, como para mí.) Que lo haga por ti? Posted By BeauWorth 01:28, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Deletion tags Please don't remove them without giving a valid reason in the edit summary box. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 15:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Universe symbols On a character's page, please use the character symbol that is saved as a .gif at full size. This way, the image will be transparent. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 13:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) IP blocking Because multiple people may use the same IP address, blocking IPs indefinitely should be a last resort. An example would be if a vandalizing IP got blocked for three months, and then started vandalizing again shortly after his block ended. Regardless of how bad an IP's edits are, their first block shouldn't exceed three months. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) No need. I have some sprites animated now. But thanks for your encouragement! Jeonharam99 06:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Btw, Mario's attacks (Mario Bros.) Standard: Firebrand, has to charge and goes in a straight line, Side: Spin Jump, Down: Hammer, Up: Swap Jump, Mario jumps and Luigi comes to the battlefield from the background and Mario goes to the background. --The Joking Helper 99 00:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just me, jeonharam99. O.K. Thanks! Thanks for telling me that! --Joking Helper 01:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! I had a long time making that Article about Cape Mario's Spin Jump! --The Joking Helper 99 12:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. What done cannot be undone. Anyway, I lost half a article-full of imformation!!! -_- Thank You!!! THANK YOU!!! --The Joking Helper 99 06:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bundle. Whoa, I'm deletin' that expansion then! --The Joking Helper 99 10:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) So, goodbye, Ex-Shadow Mario! Okay, goodbye, Shadow Mario Dark Mario! The reason I'm deletin' him is 'cause I don't accept any other name. --The Super-Irritated 10:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Kamehameha? I would like to create a Kamehameha page using the correct format, if this is ok with you. DevonS 15:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) That's not what I meant... I want to create an article about Goku's Kamehameha using the correct format (This one). Would it be possible to lift the ban on editing that specific article, because I have all the necessary information and the knowledge to use the proper format. Re:Don't Blank Pages Someone had already deleted everything on the Cloud article and set up an infinite redirect loop. I don't have the information to restore it. DevonS 18:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Template:First Warning‎ I deleted that template because it is redundant. If someone vandalizes a page, they get a block. That should be obvious. Having a large template at the top of a page isn't really necessary. Do you have a reason why it should stay? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) The Final Fantasy Icon... Final Fantasy should be represented by a crystal, not a meteor. That's strictly the FF7 universe. I'm saying this because according to you, you made the Icons. Just throught I'd point that out. DevonS 14:42, 1 June 2009 (EST) Re:About Icons I don't play Final Fantasy either, so I wouldn't know. I just know that it's supposed to be a crystal of some kind. I tried making an icon and I just ended up using a generic crystal shape. I think it turned out rather well. S'cuse me... Can you animate my sprites please? Pokémon Trainer Plato 12:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Featured article The reason I changed it is because the Super Smash Flash article needs still needs some work (some cleanup and grammar fixes). The Mario article appears to be nearly complete and mostly error-free, so I changed it to that. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 19:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach universe I updated the info on the Bleach (anime) universe --Mkolpnji 01:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SSF2 in Full Screen I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. There is a full screen option in the press play screen, but this only makes the game lag. Also, in response to my suggestion in the bug post thing, I mentioned that doing this causes serious lag, crippling gameplay. DevonS 15:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About the Ciel Expansion You should probably delete it. There are new rules for expansions here which does not allow poor edits of characters. It'll never get accepted anyway. --Mkolpnji 15:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Lol, this isn't that important, but the rule of having at least one animation was on the expansion forums isn't new, it was always in place... Then, please animate my pics please! See title please. --Pokémon Trainer Plato 09:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Btw, about Fire Mario's Golden Cape. IT DOESN'T GIVE KNOCKBACK!!! --Pokémon Master-to-be Plato 14:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Ouestion Um...Hey. I am new and I was wondering. How do I chang my Pic/Avatare.(Thanx) Re:About the new expansion rule. Until the devs start programming the expansion characters, we really can't know for sure who is going to be in. If an expansion character has a good sprite sheet, there's a good chance that they'll be an expansion. When the devs start programming the expansion characters, we can come up with another way. As long as expansion characters are in the expansion namespace, have the expansion/expansion2 template on them, and are in the expansion character category, they aren't doing any harm. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 17:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, sorry about not helping with the WIki in some time... I'm currently on a very long three week vacation that will last until July 29. Yep, I saw your post: Nobody is helping me with the Wiki, but that doesn't care, I won't force anybody. One more thing, look at this article in the Wiki about the Kirby hats http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Inhale Nice screenshots for the kirby forms. And I'm currently at a reletive's friend's computer. --Mkolpnji 13:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sonic's previous side B? If Sonic never had the Spin Dash, then what was the name of the move that's being replaced with the Light Dash? Re:Light Dash Go to the animation archive, click on Sonic, and look at his new spritesheet. It shows his Side B of him chasing a ring. Super Sonic is also being totally revamped. DevonS 01:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) IP Blocking Please don't block IP addresses for more than three months. Some IP addresses are shared by multiple people, some of which may be helpful contributors. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 12:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) luigi I know they are Final Forms but tons of them are Final forms (i.e. Megaman, Mario, Luigi, Ichigo, Naruto, Sonic, the list goes on and on.) ---- Umbreon =P 20:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rich text editor Can you please add __NOWYSIWYG__ to the bottom of each character article? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Flash mention in special move pages? Should a special move stage include details of what attack it is if it was also included in Super Smash Flash? Because Mario bro 1234 is apparently adding information about that in certain Special move articles. Ex: Electron Shot Thanks for clarifying things. --Mkolpnji 01:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) (Semi-)Final Forms I think the FF pages could have a similar panel to this one that common characters have, a picture of the character in this form, and the following things: Series Symbol (even cosnidering it is the same of the normal form, it'd be good) Form (or Transformation) Name (like, Super Vegeta, Kiyubi Naruto, Giga Bowser, Landmaster, Megaman (Rush Suit)) Weight Class (some will change, some won't, though most of them will just be heavier, in way the class will still the same) Transformation Time (I don't think there is a difference, but if there is...) I can't think of anything else, but "ability", but it should go on the article itself. It is more because of the image anyway... If not, no problem, just an idea. Ok, then. So, I can start doing this? Can you suggest a template? -MultiSenhor Thanks Lol, I knew that but then I forgot, tahnks to make me remember. And ok, when you're done with the template, tell me and I'll help ;) -MultiSenhor 01:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I'm searching for a good one, I messed up the page a bit, but now I fixed that. Btw, ususally Vegeta in Super Saiyan mode is just called Super Vegeta, but ti doesn't matter that much. There is just a thing that annoys me, the borders of the Final Form template touch the borders of Special Moves' template MultiSenhor 03:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I found one for Super Rush Adpater too. Yesh I added the template to the pages you doesn't, now we just need an Insane Spikeman one, I have one, but I'll ask its owner before using. Btw, I added the fist letter of the transformation to the name of the character in the files, like WYoshi.jpg, SVegeta.png, and so on. He said yes. "Sure". It isn't colored, but I'll vectorize it after. I'll add the picture to the page (even without vectorizing), when I get home later. Re:Semi-Final Forms I understand, but that being said, Super Megaman is technically an alternate form of Mega Man, so even if it isn't a final form, it's still an alternate form, unlike Landmaster or Volt Tackle. Therefore, it merits one of those templates. DevonS 20:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Lol... What? You posted in my talk page, but there is nothing here, or at least I can't see a difference. -MultiSenhor 22:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Some kind of glitch when uploading images? I'm trying to upload an updated animation, but for some reason, the entire edit toolbar is gone. The add image function on the main page is also not working? What's going on and why am I the only one affected by this? DevonS 21:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Can't upload a confirmed stage because it "looks like spam (222)"? I'm trying to upload a stage that was recently confirmed for SSF2, but I keep getting the above message whenever I try to save the page. I don't know what to do. DevonS 15:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Image On Sasuke's archive, Cleod said not to upload CS2 Animations. Also, about the stage article, TSON released a new Minitrailer that confirmed the Fountain of Dreams stage. I put every detail I knew, and even threw in the stage template, but it said that it "looked like spam (222)". I don't get it. DevonS 01:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Fountain of Dreams No, I wanted to upload an article about the stage. I couldn't find an image. DevonS 13:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) . On the page "Character", on the universe list, the link to "Star fox (Universe)" doesn't work for Falco. And about Chrono, Tales, Final Fantasy and Megaman Series, think: Yoshi, Wario Ware and DK are all from Mario, but they've grown and have enough differences to be considered as separated series. Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross have similar gameplay and both happen in the smae world, but all the characters are (disregarding the ghost cameo) Almost the same for Tales and Final Fantasy. Ok, some games have all the series togheter, but them Wario, Yoshi and DK are all in Mario Kart, Party and Tennis games (and some others as well) and Smash Brothers, and they still are from different series. Aaaaand... Chrono Series is using CT's icon, FF is using FF7's icon, and Tales a ToS' icon, they could at least use a common symbol if it is the case. But Megaman both use the same symbol, though. I also started vectorizing the Insane Spikeman pic, I hope it comes out good, and soon... MultiSenhor 19:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) the future of Mcleodgaming Once SSF2 comes out, will this be the end of Mcleodgaming, or does Mcleod plan on making more games afterwards?--Blablobb 20:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Pages to see May i direct your attention towards these pages? *http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles *http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:LonelyPages *http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedTemplates *http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedCategories Ne0pets22 04:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Again, those pages, especially , need a serious look-and-clearout from an admin. Ne0pets22 09:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Mega Man (Classic) In the English language, all non-linking words in a title are capitalized. Can you change it back? Ne0pets22 09:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Seriously, Byll, that was just a dick move and supressing the redirect is just plain vandalism. I thought administrators were supposed to be better than this. If you're going to throw a fit over this, I don't know what to say about your character. DevonS 20:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) lol... This isn't serious or anything... But apparently you have no contributions according to my computer... Preview on Yukimazan I`m a new guy in here and I help making articles(well some) so that it will make your job easier.The thing is,what do you think of my articles?One is the sandbag article. Work on your grammar. Use the templates. Use headers. Don't make things up. Sign your posts with four tildes. Ne0pets22 04:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I`m just making your job easier that`s all!I`d just started making my first article.You can improve it if you want because i`m only helping you guys out.I can provide ideas to you guys that`s all because I love this game! :Sign your posts with four tildes. Use the templates. Go to Smashwiki and learn the terminology. Don't make things up. Spaces go after full stops. Thank you for putting articles in the blank spaces, they'll encourage others to fill them in. Ne0pets22 05:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Mega Man (C'''lassic) Damn it, Byll. What is it going to take to get through to you? You've been forcing something that is factually and gramatically wrong and you have outright refused to look at any of the evidence presented to you? What will it take to get you to see straight!? DevonS 20:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't about a grammatic rule, I just said that every article I have seen in any Wikia and/or Wikipedia has a small letter at the beggining of the word in the parentheses and that's why I change it, there shouldn't be regrets about this. Besides, there is no difference between "classic" and "Classic", and that word in not a proper noun. Let's forget it, the article is the same, no drastical changes, let's continue making better this Wiki. :--Byllant 23:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC)' Ideas for games I have some ideas for games and here they are Super Smash Bros. Connected Mario Kart ACTION! Nintendo & Sega at the Olympic Games Peace out my friend.User:MarioKartWiiFan If they don't exist in real life, they aren't official games worth mentioning here. I'll try make Mario Kart action though, I've always wanted to make a Mario Kart game. Ne0pets22 23:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that.. I copied the FA template by accident when copying the trivia from the Mario article. Sorry about that. --Mkolpnji 01:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Wowowowow Dude, your logo is very similar to mine. It's the same thing, just without the two lines inside. Cool, huh? Corruption You might remember me, editing at the beginning stages of this wiki right? I've already stated that in my user page, that everyone thinks they can predict the future. I've put good faith into my small edits, but no one shows any respect. Also, there are WAY too many Final Forms in the game that the point of Final Smashes have become extremely boring to me. ---- Umbreon =P 01:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Blade's down special... Based on images, such as these: I have come to think that Blade's down special is actually Spin Charge, not Spin Dash. Do you agree? --Mkolpnji 03:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Super Saiyan Vegeta's moveset I have looked at the name of the images in the ssf2 archive, and according to it this: is the neutral special for Vegeta while the current SS Vegeta sprites for Galick Gun is actually for Final Flash. What do you think? This image is for Sorry About you removing my edit on Cypher, I guess I wasn't supposed to reveal those sprites, sorry, I won't do it again. Mr. Nile 03:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I protest! I protest, I have NO WAY TO ANIMATE PICTURES!!! Can of Nothing 14:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Making a comeback after long Help '''Plesea.rares':Byllant,when correctly page appear spaces,is there a way to get rid of them? Hola byllant(hi byllant) Yo soy nuevo aqui y yo quiero saber que hay que hacer(i am new in here and i want to know what to do) me puedes ayudar?(can you help me?) --Byll, how do I delete a page,forever? Plesea.rares 19.30 ,February 7,2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Byllant for message. I am sorry! Byll, I know I have not listen but there were no Template: SM for all characters but now are.And Template:SMKratos must edited. --'Plesea.rares 10.00, February 7,2010 (UTC)' The Incredibles(universe) Got a question. I created an article about The Incredibles(universe) yesterday and it was done around 22:10. However, today when I checked the article my name isn't in the history anymore and it says that Byll created it. Then I checked My Contributions but it said I have only submited The Incredibles logo, but I have created the whole article. Have I done something wrong? Or has my version been deleted? I hope you could answer this as soon as possible.Lion Veteran 15:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) It's allright :) It's allright :). I just wanted to know what happened. Besides, it wasen't so important anyway. It was still kinda funny that we wrote the same thing almost at the same time. I understand you, so don't you feel guilty about that. Lion Veteran 16:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What do we do about Plesa.Rares (as if the answer wasn't obvious...) All he ever does is vandalize articles, and post spam. I lost count how many special attacks he pulled out of his ass. I recommend that he be banned at once. DevonS 21:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Me too. :You don't want to know how much undoing I had to do these past few days. <_< :Edit: He also doesn't even listen to anyone but you. He deletes and ignores almost every message from anyone else. --Mkolpnji 21:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Approbation Byllant can add revival images to page Revival platform? I want to have your approval before I do something. --'Plesea.rares 19:30, February 12,2010 (UTC)' OK Byllant. --'Plesea.rares 08:45,February 13,2010 (UTC)' Help plz Hi, got a silly question. Is there a way to talk an animator of a character. If so, how? Got a suggestion of an attack the character could use. 15:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Images Those images I found on the SSF2 forum when searching for some stages for my flash game. SSF2_logo.gif I did SSF2_logo.gif, can I replace her image SSF2_logo.png? '--Plesea.rares 14:40,February 20,2010 (UTC)' Question Byllant,exist a page with wins and loss? For there are so many pictures of these types and I think that would be used.What do you think? --Plesea.rares 16:16,February 20,2010 (UTC) Do you know... Do you know how to contact Cleoad9 or Equinox-Twilight to ask either of them if I could put Blade & Blue in my game. Also Phratt for Azrael and Spikeman from Spikeman (that's the users name). If so them it'll be alot of help thanks. Question Byllant, this image is Blue's Up special move,but it must changes its name.You can find an appropriate name? '--Plesea.rares 16:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC)' Do you think should do Palette Swaps in SSF 2 ? I already have for Jigglypuff,Mewtwo,Mr. Game & Watch and Ness. '--Plesea.rares 16:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC)' You think we should do Down Special Move for Diddy Kong ? I have a picture of it. '--Plesea.rares 08:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC)' Do you like the new icons? '--Plesea.rares 06:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC)' Sorry Sorry Byllant, can not replace the icons, because I leave it: The Super Smash Bros. universe refers to the Smash Flash series' collection of characters, stages, and properties, original... Look ? I can not do it right.I do not know how to do. I am sorry again. '--Plesea.rares 08:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC)' Let, I found another method. '--Plesea.rares 08:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC)' Suggestion Byllant, you say to put that on every page with the Final Smash to be able to access any other Final Smash. For example, in SSBB wiki is so. What do you think? If you consider a good idea let me take care of it ok. '--Plesea.rares 11:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC)' I'll do, if you do not like them, delete. '--Plesea.rares 07:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC)' OK Byllant. '--Plesea.rares 08:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC)' RE: Expansion Characters Sorry, just wanted people to know an official expansion was made YLink. And no, I am new to this wiki, but I've on Wikia for longer then a year now, so I know what to do. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The "spammer" thing was kind of uncalled for Not cool. My question was not answered. Try moderating this wiki with a bit more maturity. Help! Byllant, I have a small problem. Hueco Mundo appeared in Smash Flash Dojo!! therefore means that it will occur in SSF2 as the Congo Jungle. And in Congo Jungle is beginning that will appear in SSF2, but I don't know how to put in Hueco Mundo.You can put ? Or tell me to how do, please. '--Plesea.rares 16:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC)' I am sorry I am sorry Byllant, I not an account in the Forums. '--Plesea.rares 15:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC)' Thank you! Thank Byllant! --Plesea.rares 09:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry You are right, I should not do all that, but can I still help with SSF3 after SSF2? Linkslayer259 19:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Linkslayer29 Events I have also been thinking about the events. To prevent mostly lagging, there should be a minimum of 8 starter events and 20 unlockable (22 unlockable on the EXE Version). *Event 1: Trouble King *Event 2: Giga Brawl *Event 3: Tales of Symphonia *Event 4: Wario Bros. *Event 5: Star Fox *Event 6: Poke Brawl *Event 7: Legend of Zelda: Link vs Dark Link *Event 8: Mario Bros. Calamity Linkslayer259 21:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Linkslayer259 About Linkslayer... Believe me, that loser didn't intimidate me by any means. He only proved the point that I made. He's just yet another good-for-nothing punk who thinks he can do whatever he wants... I'm actually surprised you didn't ban him for at least a week. DevonS 22:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) OK! OK Byllant! '--Plesea.rares 05:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC)' About me... Byllant, I know use short messages, but you must understand that I am Roman and English is not my strong point (not my mother tongue but just learn at school) so that I not speak fluently like you. '--Plesea.rares 06:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC)' Want in? I'm MJC100, and I'm going across different wikis to see if anyone would like to join in the biggest crossover in centuries called Twisted. Click on the link to read about it. You could be a character or character group that is in one chapter until it get's to the part about the aliens. It could also be an original character(s), well known characters, or little known characters. Respond back and tell me if you want to join in. MJC100 should be protected. I just fixed the template, but I believe that in order to prevent any similar acts of vandalism, the delete template should be blocked from all edits. Wouldn't you agree? DevonS 20:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Byllant quiero aprender a hacer stages ¿Como se hacen los stages? que quiero aprender a hacer ya que soy nuevo. Espero tu respuesta. Att. STH62 Gracias Byll, por enseñarme a hacer stages ahora estoy haciendo uno. Att. STH62 May 21, 2010 13:46 (UTC) ¿Como se modifica un stage? Estoy modificando el Metropolis Zone de Sonic 2 y quiero juntar dos imagenes como lo hago? Att. STH62 May 21,2010. Byllant cambie de opinion Mira en ves de hacer el Metropolis Zone he decidido hacer el Hidden Palace Zone. Lo termine y lo hice en PowerPoint ¿Como te la envio? Att.STH62 May 21, 2010 15:43 (UTC) ¿Con quien tengo que hablar para que me acepten un stage? Creo que es Cleod9 o TSON. Me dices mas tarde.---- Att. STH62 May 21, 2010 16:47 (UTC) ¿Con quien tengo que hablar para que me acepten un stage? Creo que es Cleod9 o TSON. Me dices mas tarde.---- Att. STH62 May 21, 2010 16:47 (UTC) Signature how do I create a signature? ssf2 dev My apologies sir,but i want to become a ssf2 developer but i dont know how to become one can you tell me please. thank you --''IHave Swagg '' signature the signature isnt working Signature thanks signature how do i make a new one and add colors to it? Revival platform Byllant, do you know how to animate? If so, I have a sheet I need animated if you wish. Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) hi hi im pokemonbro and im new at this so can you masseage me back and tell me how to do stuff like you, ok bye sorry for the inconvinence.